Mieszczanin
Profesja podstawowa As cities have become more and more important to the Empire, a new class of citizen has emerged: the Burgher. Burghers – or their ancestors – clawed their way up from the peasantry and made new lives for themselves in the cities. Now they are the glue that holds urban society together. Burghers are shop owners, petty merchants, excisemen, traders, and local officials. They are neither as despised as the peasantry nor as exalted as the nobility. While they suffer the most from plague, living in tightly packed neighbourhoods as they do, they would not leave the city for a life of hard toil in the country. In their minds, cities breed opportunity, not just disease. tabthumb Umiejętności: Plotkowanie lub Czytanie i pisanie, Powożenie, Przeszukiwanie, Spostrzegawczość, Targowanie, Wiedza (Imperium) lub Mocna głowa, Wycena, Znajomość języka (bretoński, kislevski lub tileański), Znajomość języka (reikspiel) Zdolności: Błyskotliwość lub Charyzmatyczny, Żyłka handlowa Wyposażenie: ubranie dobrej jakości, liczydło, latarnia Profesje wstępne: Karczmarz, Sługa Profesje wyjściowe: Karczmarz, Kupiec, Ochotnik, Paser, Paź, Podżegacz, Rzemieślnik A Day in the Life A burgher’s life begins with the dawn. No matter his job, he must wake early to prepare for it. A shopkeeper will rouse apprentices, a clerk will begin to warm his small office and sort through the paperwork from yesterday, a state official will take a quick breakfast and begin his long trek to work. The day will usually pass as the day before, and the day after. The burgher must constantly work to please others. There are impatient customers, angry nobles demanding answers to their questions, and irate merchants wondering when their forms will be completed. Daily life is a constant game of inflicting indignities on those whom it is safe to harass, while humbly accepting them from those who must be heeded. On rare occasion, there are moments of unexpected pleasure – a wealthy man is pleased with his work and promises to recommend the burgher, or he has a chance to humiliate and crush a rival without fear of retribution. At the end of the day, the burgher counts his coin, and compares it to his expenses. If there’s even a small bit left over, he can store it, in the hopes he, or his children, may someday rise in station. On occasion, he dreams of adventure, of great risks and great windfalls, of the unexpected and the unplanned crashing in on his ordered, plodding life. For some this is a dream; for others, a nightmare. Affiliations A man alone is a man brought down! No matter a burgher’s trade, he does it with the aid and consent of some sort of guild or brotherhood. The guild serves two functions – to protect its members from the outside, and to police its members so as to avoid trouble. The guild will set weights, measures, standards, and pay scales. It will regulate the total number of professionals in a town, and certify any newcomers as fit to practice their trade. It will serve to provide support in times of crisis, a pension for widows, and so on. It will also demand obedience. Guildmasters can end a man’s career with a word, and a craftsman blackballed from a guild may never work again. Anyone who deals with him will face the wrath of all the guilds, not just his own. Guilds veer between honest and corrupt, and the forces of Chaos find them excellent targets. Control a few key men, and you control all the professionals in a large city. Adventure Seeds Blood Is Thicker Than Water: A relative of the party, who is a powerful burgher in a large city, calls for his (son, niece, cousin) to come and help him. He claims that there are sinister forces afoot, and only someone skilled in arms (or perhaps magic) can stop them and keep the city safe. He might be right. On the other hand, he might be using his family as a tool to dispose of some rivals. Adventure! A burgher with few, if any, useful combat abilities has decided he has had enough of the plodding city life and seeks to boldly strike out on an adventure! He will offer to use his not-inconsiderable fortune to fund any expedition or plot of the party...but he has to be an active part of their escapades. Will he learn to become a skilled adventurer, die or run from his first real fight, or simply get in the way? Kategoria:Profesje